Si c'était vrai
by sexiest-rogue-69
Summary: Si c'était vrai... si les livres étaient réels et n'étaient qu'une porte vers le monde magique. Découvrer l'histoire de Manu, une fille ordinaire dans un monde extraordinaire.
1. Londres,ministère et monde magique

Le soleil dardait ses chauds rayons sur les vitres du train qui la menait de Paris à Londres, le paysage était magnifique, tout était majestueux de ce coté-ci de la manche. Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu, à mesure que le temps passait, le soleil descendait vers les montagnes au loin là-bas mais on ressentait encore sa chaleur. Le jour était tombé lorsque enfin elle mit pied à terre dans une des gares de Londres.

Elle chercha une chambre pas trop chère avant d'aller manger un morceau puis revint à celle-ci où elle s'installa dans son lit avec le dernier livre de Harry Potter parut à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Harry Potter et la coupe de feu fut vite expédier, elle avait déjà hâte en prochain tome mais elle savait qu'il ne sortirait qu'à la fin de l'été suivant car l'auteur avait prit l'habitude dans sortir un par année pour faire comme si elle contait l'année précédente du jeune sorcier. On était en 1995 et le dernier livre racontait la quatrième année du survivant se déroulant en 1994-1995.

La jeune fille se coucha après avoir décidée que le lendemain elle irait se promener dans les rues de Londres et en particulier sur Charing Cross Road qui avait inspirée Rowling dans ces livres.

Après un léger petit déjeuner, elle prit son sac dans lequel elle enfoui quelques petites choses dont des victuailles et sortit à l'extérieur. Le ciel était plus sombre que la veille mais il ne pleuvait pas et l'air était assez chaud, peu de gens circulait dans les rues sûrement du à la température. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver la rue quelque cherchait, l'aubergiste où elle logeait l'avait très bien renseigner. Charing Cross Road était immense et remplie de boutique de tout genre. Après plusieurs heures à déambuler dans la rue, elle passa devant un pub miteux qui ne donnait aucune envie d'y pénétrer, les quelques gens qui marchaient dans la rue ne semblaient même pas le remarquer. Ça lui fit penser au chaudron baveur, l'insigne où le nom du pub était inscrit était tellement vieux qu'on arrivait même pas à y lire le nom, c'était tellement semblable au livre qu'elle décida d'y entrer juste pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Dès qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une pensée surgit immédiatement dans sa tête, elle avait oubliée de fermer le rond du poêle. Une minute ! Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ça vu qu'elle n'était même pas chez elle. Etrange ! Bizarre ! Elle tourna la poignée et entra. Le pub était moins miteux que ce qu'il en avait l'air de l'extérieur mais il n'était tout de même pas dans un état neuf. Un vieil homme ridé et édenté s'avança près d'elle, il était probablement le patron du pub. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui demanda :

_Que puis-je vous servir ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, deux hommes était apparus comme par magie à ses côtés. Ils la saisirent par les bras et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. La tête lui tournait, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait n'y avec qui elle était, elle avait fermée les yeux lorsque son crâne s'était mit à lui faire mal, la douleur semblait se calmer et elle se risqua à entrouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle était dans un grand hall, en face d'elle il y avait une magnifique statue couleur or ou peut-être était-elle vraiment en or. La statue représentait un homme et une femme tenant des baguettes, un centaure et deux créatures plus petites qui pouvaient ressembler à des hommes mais n'en étaient visiblement pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au restant de la pièce, sur ses flancs, il y avait plusieurs cheminées. Un des hommes qui la tenait prisonnière la fit sortir de ses pensées en lui ordonnant d'avancer. C'est ce qu'elle fit, ils se dirigeaient vers un petit couloir adjacent. Le fond du couloir était rempli de cage d'ascenseur. Ses geôliers la firent pénétrer dans une des cages et un d'eux appuya sur la touche du deuxième niveau. Arrivé au niveau deux, les portes de la cage d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes traînèrent la jeune fille à l'extérieur, ils longèrent un couloir dans lequel des portes s'alignaient de chaque coté, au bout de ce couloir ils en empruntèrent un autre et rendu au bout de celui-ci ils rentrèrent dans une vaste salle divisée en box et fermer par une double porte de chêne. Prêt de la porte il y avait un écriteau qui indiquait : _Quartier général des Aurors._

Elle regarda longuement la pancarte. Etais-ce possible ? Donc les deux hommes qui la traînaient depuis le début devaient forcément être des aurors mais alors pourquoi l'avoir arrêter. D'ailleurs les hommes en question s'étaient mit à la pousser vers un box qui semblait beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Derrière un bureau était assis un homme avec une épaisse chevelure châtaine parsemée de cheveux gris. Il était plus âgé que les hommes qui l'avaient amenés jusqu'ici mais il avait l'air bien plus imposant, plus fort comme si quelque chose en lui imposait au respect. Les deux hommes la laissèrent seule avec l'homme qui semblait être leur patron.

_Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer au Chaudron baveur ? C'est impossible pour un moldu sauf si il se trouve avec un sorcier et vous vous étiez seule. A moins que vous possédiez des pouvoirs magiques, mais vous n'êtes nullement recenser dans nos listes et vous ne possédez pas de baguette._

La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement. Il cru alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. N'ayant pas le temps de lui expliquer, après tout il était quand même chef des aurors, il décida alors que de lui faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie était le plus simple. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru la jeune fille avait très bien compris, tellement bien qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de pointer sa baguette sur elle et sortit en trompe du bureau, elle passa devant les deux hommes qui l'avaient amenés jusqu'ici, puis passa la double porte de chêne qui donnait entrée à la salle.

Sur le bord de la porte un balai était accoté au mur, la jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et empoigna le balai, avec tous ses sorciers elle n'aurait aucune chance de sans sortir juste en courant. Se servir d'un balai ne devait pas être très compliqué, J.K. Rowling avec écrit dans son premier tome qu'il suffisait d'enfourcher le balai et de taper un pied au sol. Le balai s'envola et elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à le garder droit après quelques instants elle avait choper le truc et le balai filait à une vitesse époustouflante.

Elle arriva rapidement devant les cages d'ascenseur, il y en avait justement une d'ouverte, elle se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur avant que cette dernière ne se ferme. De quel étage était-elle arrivée ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir monté plusieurs étages, au moins cinq peut-être plus. Elle regarda les niveaux, à coté du niveau huit une inscription indiquait _Atrium_. Elle était sur que c'était de là qu'elle était arrivée et elle appuya sur ce niveau. Il n'y avait personne dans l'ascenseur qu'elle avait prit mais des avions de papier volaient au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne les avait pas remarqué avant de descendre de son balai étant trop préoccupée à garder son équilibre.

Elle arriva enfin au niveau huit, personne ne semblait au courant de sa fuite, elle ré enfourcha le balai et partie en direction de où elle était arrivée. Comment faire pour sortir d'ici ? Il ne semblait pas avoir rien qui lui permette de s'enfuir. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup d'agitation derrière elle et la jeune fille entreprit de continuer son chemin, devant elle, il y avait une porte, s'était sa sortie, elle devait arriver à franchir cette porte avant que ses poursuivant la rattrape. Un sort la manqua de peu lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à franchir la porte.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir sombre qui semblait descendre, elle continua à voler le plus rapidement possible, elle passa devant un escalier et continua son chemin, tout au bout du couloir il y avait une porte, elle entendait les pas précipités derrière elle et se dépêcha à passer la porte. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce circulaire avec une douzaine de porte. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, le mur de la pièce se mit à tourner sur lui-même quelque temps puis s'immobilisa. Par où devait-elle passée à présent ? Toutes les portes étaient pareilles.

Elle en prit une au hasard, la porte donnait sur une pièce remplie de pendules brillantes, certaines petites d'autres immenses. Il y en avait même une collection qui ressemblait à des colliers. La jeune fille en prit un dans ses mains. Etait-ce un retourneur de temps comme Hermione c'était servie durant sa troisième année ? La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, un sort fut lancé et la jeune fille perdu pied et tomber au sol la main tenant le bijou en premier pour éviter de se faire mal. Un grand _CRACK !_ surgit dans la salle, la jeune fille s'était cassée le poignet mais ce n'était pas la seule chose à s'être cassée. La breloque attachée à la chaîne s'était elle aussi brisée et répandait une fine poussière sur la jeune fille. Un instant plus tard, sa vue se brouilla et elle vu plein d'images passer devant ses yeux à une vitesse fulgurante. Un malaise la prit puis plus rien.

Elle sentait quelqu'un lui frapper la joue et ouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle ? La mémoire lui revint, elle n'était pas arrivée à s'enfuir. Des gens parlaient autour d'elle mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils disaient leurs voix semblaient lointaine. Elle essaya de se redresser mais une main la repoussa au sol.

_-Reste étendue encore un peu. Tu sembles avoir eu un grand choc, ça a fait trembler tout le département._

Pourquoi se montraient-ils si gentils tout d'un coup ? Ces eux qui l'avaient poursuivis jusqu'ici puis attaqués. Elle regarda le visage de l'homme qui était penché près d'elle, il avait un sourire bienveillant, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec les autres quand elle avait été attaquée, son regard se posa alors sur les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, une femme et un homme assez âgés, ces deux-là non plus n'étaient pas là lors de son agression.

_-Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda alors la jeune femme.

Les trois autres personnes se regardèrent étonnés. C'est la vieille femme qui lui répondit :

_-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu avais le poignet cassé lorsque nous t'avons trouvé._

_-Je me souviens d'avoir été attaquée puis d'être tombée, puis d'une fine poussière s'envolant autour de moi, après plein d'images ont défilées devant moi puis plus rien. _Répondit-elle.

Elle ouvrit sa main, le bijou y était toujours mais en mille morceaux. La vieille femme regarda la main de la jeune femme puis lui dit :

_-Nous allons te conduire à la ministre, elle pourra sûrement répondre à tes questions._

La ministre ? Elle avait du se tromper, elle n'était pas dans le monde de Harry Potter comme elle l'avait crue. C'était Fudge le ministre de la magie pas une femme. Alors où se trouvait-elle ? Elle était forcément dans un monde magique, l'homme qu'elle avait vu au début lui en avait parlé et la vieille femme disait que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvés elle avait le poignet brisé mais là son poignet allait parfaitement bien, ça ne guérit pas comme ça un membre cassé. La femme la conduisit jusqu'au ascenseur avec un des deux hommes mais cette fois-ci ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant le niveau un.

C'était un vaste couloir, près de l'ascenseur il y avait un bureau et une femme qui semblait être une secrétaire.

_Nous aimerions voir Mme Bagnold. _Dit alors la vieille femme.

La femme les conduisit à une double porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir et après avoir annoncé leur arrivée à la ministre les fit rentrer dans le bureau. C'était un très grande pièce fait de marbre noir et de bois d'acajou, derrière le bureau une grande fenêtre donnait vu sur un lac et ses environs.

La vieille femme et l'homme discutèrent un long moment avec la ministre et laissèrent la jeune fille seule avec elle par la suite.

_-Je suis Millicent Bagnold, la ministre. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'un voix douce et chaleureuse.

_-Si j'ai bien compris, je suis au ministère de la magie, enfin je crois. _Répondit-elle.

_-Exactement. De la façon dont me parlait mes collègues vous avez utilisé un retourneur de temps._ Devant l'air incompris de la jeune fille elle rajouta : _Sans le vouloir bien évidemment. Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ?_

_-En 1995._ Répondit-elle sûr de sa réponse.

_-Ce que je craignais est arrivé, vous n'êtes pas en 1995 mais bien le 27 août 1974, miss._

_-Mais c'est impossible._

_-J'ai bien peur que non. Je vais contacter immédiatement Dumbledore, si quelqu'un peu vous aidez c'est bien lui._

Dumbledore ? Albus Dumbledore ? Est-ce possible ? La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées, comment était-ce possible ? Etais-ce vrai ou rêvait-elle ? Une main tendue vers elle puis une phrase la sortie de ses pensées.

_-Bonjour miss. Miss ?_ Demanda l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle l'avait toujours imaginée ainsi. Grand, élancé, avec ses cheveux longs et sa barbe toute aussi longue d'un gris argent, des yeux bleus pétillants. Si l'homme qu'elle avait rencontrée au début imposait le respect c'était encore plus évident chez celui-ci. Une force invisible se dégageait de cet homme quelque chose d'innommable, d'indescriptible. En sa présence on ne pouvait que se sentir en confiance et rassuré.

_-Emmanuelle Kagan Wolfe, monsieur, mais tout le monde m'appelle Manu._

_-Eh bien, miss Wolfe, ravi de faire votre connaissance._

_-Moi aussi, professeur Dumbledore._

_-Comment savez-vous que Dumbledore a été professeur ? Je ne vous en ai pas parlé et je croyais que vous étiez moldu. _Demanda la ministre.

C'est vrai elle n'était pas sensé être au courant de chose comme ça.

_-Eh bien ! C'est vous qui l'avez appeler ainsi lorsqu'il est arrivé._

_-C'est possible, l'habitude j'imagine._ Répondit la ministre.

Dumbledore regardait la jeune fille avec un regard malicieux, il savait que Mme Bagnold ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Le directeur se tourna vers la femme et lui dit :

_-Je crois que la meilleur solution pour l'instant s'est d'emmener avec moi à Poudlard miss Wolfe, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la façon de la renvoyer à son époque._

_-Mais Dumbledore croyez-vous que d'emmener une moldue à Poudlard soit une bonne idée._

_-Personnellement je n'y vois aucun problème et je pourrai ainsi vérifier quelques petits soupçons que j'ai au sujet de miss Wolfe._

Manu regarda le sorcier étrangement, de quoi la soupçonnait-il ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait.

_-De quels soupçons parlez-vous Dumbledore ?_ Demanda la ministre.

_-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des soupçons mais plus des intuitions et j'aimerais mieux les garder pour moi tant qu'elles ne seront pas vérifiées._

_-Bien, je vous fais confiance. Vous pouvez partir maintenant._

Le directeur fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

_-Vous n'utilisez pas la cheminée ?_

_-Non madame la ministre. Vous pouvez en refermer l'accès. Au revoir._

Ils franchirent la porte du bureau et retournèrent à l'atrium. Le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers les cheminées, entraînant la jeune fille dans son sillage. Il lui expliqua comment marchait le réseau de cheminée puis ils prirent tout deux de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard. Ils sortirent rapidement du pub puis empruntèrent en silence la route qui menait à Poudlard. Le vieil homme regardait la jeune fille avec insistance mais restait discret, il surveillait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions. C'est lorsque l'émerveillement passa sur le visage de sa compagne que Dumbledore se décida à rompre le silence.

_-Vous le voyez n'est-ce pas. _C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

La jeune fille hocha la tête positivement. Le vieux sorcier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il avait eu raison encore une fois. Miss Wolfe ne pouvait être dépourvu de pouvoir magique parce qu'un simple moldu n'aurait vu que des ruines à l'emplacement où se trouvait le château de Poudlard. C'était la vieille magie des fondateurs qui avait doté l'école de cette protection anti-moldu.

Ils passèrent les grilles du château puis la porte et Dumbledore amena la jeune fille à son bureau. Après l'avoir inviter à s'asseoir et lui avoir offert une panoplie de sortes de bonbons dont les fameux bonbons au citron, il entreprit la conversation. Il lui parla du monde magique, de Poudlard et de son désir de la voir suivre ses études dans ce collège jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution pour la ramener à son époque. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique et qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment il voulait qu'elle suive des cours de magie sans pouvoir. Il nia tout, lui affirmant qu'elle avait un pouvoir même un très grand pouvoir mais qu'il était dur à distinguer pour un sorcier ordinaire vu qu'il était encore à l'état brute et qu'à l'age qu'elle avait c'était quelque chose de peu normal. Lui avait tout de suite vu son potentiel magique.

La conversation dura un moment puis l'estomac de la jeune fille commença à crier famine, le vieux sorcier sourit devant l'air gêner de sa nouvelle étudiante puis il l'entraîna à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à la Grande Salle cette fois-ci. Il la présenta au corps enseignant qui était resté au collège pour l'été ou déjà revenu en vu de la prochaine année qui allait commencer. Ils continuèrent à parler durant le repas et une femme, Minerva McGonagall, se joignit à leur conversation. Il fut convenu que durant la journée du lendemain, le professeur de métamorphose accompagne Manu au chemin de traverse afin de lui procurer le nécessaire pour cette année à venir.

Après le repas, le vieux directeur amena la jeune fille dans des appartements situés au deuxième étage. Il lui fit visiter les lieux puis la salua avant de se diriger vers la sortie, juste avant de sortir, il tourna son regard vers elle et lui dit :

_-Au fait comment étiez-vous au courant que j'étais professeur, mme la ministre ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi devant vous._

Elle sortit son livre d'Harry Potter de son sac et le montra au sorcier. Il fit un geste pour prendre le livre mais la jeune fille le ramena vers elle.

_-Si j'ai appris votre nom dans ces livres, j'ai aussi appris de vous par ces livres qu'il n'était jamais bon de vouloir modifier le passé. _Lui dit-elle en repensant au troisième tome d'Harry Potter.

Le vieux sorcier fit une moue boudeuse mais son regard brillant le trahissait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire ce livre mais il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de connaître l'avenir surtout quand on ne devait rien faire pour le modifier.

_-Vous avez bien raison miss Wolfe. Mais juste une autre question : Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en possession de ce livre si vous ne faisiez pas partie du monde magique à votre époque ?_

_-C'est simple, c'est un livre moldu et un des livres les plus vendus à travers le monde._

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment. Comment un livre parlant de lui pouvait être vendu dans le monde moldu, à moins que l'auteur du livre soit lui-même un sorcier. Mais J.K. Rowling ça ne lui disait absolument rien. Bizarre ! Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce point un jour ou l'autre mais pour le moment il devait laisser cette jeune fille dormir, elle avait vécu une dure journée et celle à venir ne s'annonçait pas moins exigeante. Il devrait lui apprendre les bases de la magie avant l'arrivée des autres étudiants qui était prévue dans huit jours. Il ouvrit la porte puis regarda à nouveau sa jeune étudiante :

_-Bonne nuit miss Wolfe._

_-Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore._

La porte se referma sur le vieux sorcier et la jeune fille se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelle aventure ! Et c'est sans compter celle qui l'attendait encore.


	2. chemin de traverse

La jeune fille se réveilla à la vue du soleil qui filtrait par les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'était vite endormie la veille et avait que plus ou moins remarquer ses appartements mais la vue de ceux-ci le matin lui firent réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve même si ça en avait tout l'air. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle observa un moment la vue qu'elle avait sur le parc de Poudlard, tout était magnifique, le lac, l'orée de la forêt et la cabane du garde chasse au loin. Elle se demanda alors si Hagrid était déjà là à cette époque.

Elle passa par la salle de bain avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. En avançant dans les couloirs en suivant le plan, qui menait de ses appartements à la salle, que Dumbledore lui avait remis la veille pour ne pas qu'elle se perdre, elle pensa qu'elle allait vraiment aimer le temps qu'elle passerait ici.

Elle franchit les doubles portes de la Grande Salle alors que teintait le septième coup de l'horloge. Les professeurs, qui étaient présents à l'école, étaient déjà tous attablés, le directeur lui fit signe de s'avancer vers eux et lui demanda si elle avait passée une bonne nuit. Elle ne pu que lui réponde positivement. Elle s'installa au bout de la table et commença à manger. Les elfes de maison étaient vraiment de très bon cuisinier. Un fois son petit déjeuner avalé, le vieux sorcier lui dit que Minerva l'attendrait dans le Grand Hall à huit heures précises pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il ne lui restait que quinze minute à attendre donc elle décida d'aller les passer à l'extérieur du château, elle ne voulait pas se risquer à l'intérieur au cas où elle se perdrait et dépasserait l'heure fixée.

Le professeur de métamorphose la trouva assise sur les marches du porche d'entrée.

MM-« Etes-vous prête Miss Wolfe? »

EKW-« Oui professeur. Comment nous rendrons-nous au Chemin de Traverse? Par le Poudlard Express? »

MM-« Non nous irons par le réseau de cheminée mais nous reviendrons par le train. Dumbledore tient absolument à ce que vous preniez le Poudlard Express au moins une fois. »

Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée à Pré au Lard, Minerva fit signe à la plus jeune de la suivre et elles entrèrent tout deux dans le pub d'où Manu était arrivée la première fois. La directrice de la maison de Griffondor salua la femme qui tenait le bar, Madame Rosmerta.

_-« Bien le bonjour à vous aussi Minerva. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aussi tôt? »_ Demanda la tenancière.

MM-« Je crains que je ne sois que de passage ici, je vais au Chemin de Traverse par affaire pour Poudlard. Je dois aider mademoiselle ici présente à trouver les effets scolaires dont elle aura besoin. »

_-« Eh bien, bonne journée alors. »_ Répondit Madame Rosmerta un peu déçu de ne pas faire d'argent avec ses deux visiteuses.

Le professeur et son élève utilisèrent la cheminée du pub aux Trois Balais pour atterrirent à celle du Chaudron Baveur. Après de rapide salutation faites au barman du pub et à quelques clients, les deux femmes sortirent dans la cour arrière où trônait un mur de brique. McGonagall tapota quelques briques puis le mur s'ouvrit peu à peu afin de former une arche. Elle pénétrèrent alors sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était immense, Manu n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Tout était coloré, les devantures des boutiques étaient toutes décorées, les rues étaient faite de pierre et les passants étaient tout aussi colorés que les magasins, certains très élégants d'autres habillés de manière assez inhabituelle. La jeune fille n'avait jamais visitée une allée commerciale aussi attrayante.

MM-« Nous commencerons par aller chercher vos habits, je crois que vous en avez vraiment besoin. » Dit Minerva en regardant les vêtements que Manu portait.

C'est vrai qu'avec son pantalon cargo plutôt large et sa camisole serrée portée sous une chemise tout aussi étroite, elle ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux des passants pour la plupart vêtus de robe de sorcier.

EKW-« Bien! Où irons-nous? »

MM-« Nous feront quelques boutiques mais nous allons commencer par chez Madame Guipure pour vos vêtements de classe ainsi vous pourrez revêtir une robe par-dessus vos habits afin de passez un peu plus inaperçu. »

La jeune fille rigola à l'air de son professeur et acquiesça. Le professeur McGonagall semblait être quelqu'un qui tenait aux apparences et de très conventionnelle. Après avoir acheté ses habits scolaires, elles firent quelques autres boutiques de vêtements afin d'acheter des vêtements de tous les jours et des sous-vêtements. Minerva eu l'air exaspéré devant les pantalons trop grands que Manu choisie et cette dernière fut très gênée de devoir acheter ses sous-vêtements devant son professeur mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix tout ce qu'elle avait comme vêtements s'étaient ceux qu'elle portait déjà, tout le reste de ses effets étaient restés dans la chambre qu'elle avait louée en 1995.

Après les achats linges, le deux femmes arrêtèrent prendre un rafraîchissement chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Une demi heure plus tard, elles repartaient vers Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter les manuels scolaires de la jeune femme. Après avoir discuter un moment ensemble pour décider quels cours allaient suivre Manu, elles ressortirent du magasin les bras chargés de paquets. Minerva fit comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec les sacs de vêtements et les rétrécis afin de pour voir les mettre dans sa poche. Elles allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de potions qu'elle aurait de besoin, elle entrerait en cinquième année et ce cours était encore obligatoire jusqu'en sixième. Une fois tout ces ingrédients en poche, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse.

MM-« Ah! Voilà Ollivander! C'est ici que nous acheterons votre baguette magique, Miss White. »

La bâtisse était vieille et dans la vitrine on pouvait voir une baguette exposée sur un coussin. Les femmes pénétrèrent dans la boutique et lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte une clochette retentit. La pièce était sombre, sûrement dû aux petites boites qui s'entassaient, sur les étagères, jusqu'au plafond. Un homme assez âgé vint à leur rencontre.

_-Minerva, ma chère, je croyais que les courses avec les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard étaient tous finies. D'ailleurs vous mademoiselle vous ne devez sûrement pas entrée en première année pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant. »_ Dit le propriétaire de la boutique.

MM-« Miss White provient d'une institution en Amérique et elle vient d'arriver c'est pourquoi nous n'étions pas encore venu. Sa baguette s'est malencontreusement brisée durant le voyage et nous venons la remplacer. »

La jeune fille essaya plusieurs baguettes avant de trouver la bonne, une baguette noire de 22 cm fait d'ébène avec un ventricule de dragon en son centre. Une baguette idéal autant pour les sortilèges que pur la métamorphose selon monsieur Ollivander. Elle sortit du magasin baguette en poche après avoir remercier le propriétaire. Minerva la suivit puis la conduisit devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch.

MM-« Comme vous ne pourrez utiliser le balais que vous aviez en arrivant, Dumbledore m'a donné un peu plus d'argent afin que nous essayons de vous en procurer un. »

EKW-« C'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas abuser déjà qu'il paye tous mes effets scolaires et mes vêtements. » Dit la jeune fille gênée par tant de générosité.

MM-« Vous savez ce n'est pas lui qui paye, il y a fond à Poudlard pour ceux qui non pas les moyens de payer. »

EKW-« Si je retourne à mon époque alors je ferai un don à ce fond. J'ai un peu d'argent moldu sur moi mais la plupart de mon argent se trouve dans un compte et je n'y ai pas accès à cet époque d'ailleurs il n'existe pas encore. »

Manu prit soin de choisir le balais le moins cher mais Minerva lui fit changer d'idée en optent plutôt pour le meilleur balai qualité prix. Elle ressortit alors du magasin avec un des balais les moins cher mais avec lequel elle pourrait tout de même avoir du plaisir. Elle demanda alors à son professeur pour aller chez Gringotts afin de pouvoir changer son argent. Le taux de vie était beaucoup moins élevé à cette époque et Minerva fut surprise de voir tout l'argent que son élève possédait sur elle.

Juste avant de retourner au Chaudron Baveur, elles s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique de chaudron et achetèrent le chaudron de la grosseur qu'elle aurait besoin pour ses cours de potions et une balance.

Dans la cour arrière du pub, McGonagall sortit un crayon de sa poche, elle tapota dessus avec sa baguette magique et dit :

MM-« C'est un portoloin, c'est lui qui nous mènera à la gare de King Cross, nous atterrirons directement sur la voix 9¾. Prenez l'extrémité du crayon dans votre main et accrochez-vous.»

Elle se sentit soulever par un crochet qui la prenait au nombril, à première vue s'était beaucoup moins désagréable que le transplanage mais lorsqu'elle atterrit, elle trouve l'atterrissage beaucoup plus douloureux. La voix 9¾ était immense et le rouge du train éclatant. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de monde qui utilisait le train en dehors des dates fixées par Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'un wagon derrière la locomotive. Minerva et elle prirent placent dans un des compartiments du wagon et le train se mit en marche. Manu pensa que Dumbledore avait sans doute fait partir le train que pour elle.

Elle passa la première heure à regarder les magnifiques paysages qui s'offrait à elle puis une femme vint leur porter à manger. Le petit déjeuner était loin ce déjeuner était vraiment le bienvenue. Après s'être sustenter, elle continua à regarder à l'extérieur. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'elles étaient parties de la gare de King Cross.

EKW-« Tout est si magnifique! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

MM-« C'est peut-être magnifique comme vous dites mais ce n'est pas le moyen le plus rapide pour rentrer à Poudlard. »

EKW-« Je vous l'accorde. Sommes-nous encore loin? »

MM-« Il est 14 heure » Dit-elle en regardant le soleil. « Nous ne devrions pas être à la gare de Pré au Lard avant 18 heure. Une chance que nous ne traînions pas tous les wagons habituels sinon ça aurait été encore plus long. »

La jeune femme soupira, tout était beau mais quatre heure encore à rouler dans ce train c'était long même très long. Elle demanda à son professeur si elle ne pourrait pas avoir quelques uns de ces manuels scolaires comme ça elle pourrait commencer à les lire. Son professeur eu une meilleur idée et commença à lui apprendre les bases de la métamorphose. Manu apprenait vite et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la gare, McGonagall était fière d'elle.

MM-« Vous apprenez rapidement, se sera beaucoup que ce à quoi je m'attendait. Je vous prêterai les livres métamorphose de la première à la quatrième année lors du dîner et vous pourrez les étudier lorsque vous ne serez pas entrain d'apprendre avec les autres professeurs. Dumbledore nous a demander de vous consacrer au moins une heure par jour jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres étudiants afin que vous puissiez avoir une base en magie avant le début des cours. Nous continuerons où nous nous sommes arrêté demain matin alors si vous pouviez lire le livre de première année ce soir se serait bien. »

EKW-« Bien professeur McGonagall. Je vous remercie. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent le train, une calèche les attendait près de la gare.

MM-« Au moins Dumbledore a pensé à nous envoyer une calèche, si il avait fallu que nous traversions le lac aussi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

Manu n'entendit même pas ce que son professeur venait de dire, elle était figée et son regard ne pouvait pas se retirer des chevaux qui tirait la calèche. Qu'est-ce que s'était ces bêtes? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans les livres. Ils étaient noirs, élancés, on voyait leurs cotes, ils avaient deux grandes ailes et leur pelage, si on pouvait appelé ça un pelage, semblait visqueux. McGonagall vit le malaise de sa jeune étudiante.

MM-« Ce sont des sombrals, rares sont ceux qui les voient. Ils faut avoir vu la mort de très près pour réussir à les voir. »

Minerva entraîna Manu dans la calèche et elles partirent en direction du château. Elles allèrent directement dans les appartements de la jeune femme et McGonagall redonna leurs tailles normales aux achats de la journée. Le professeur laissa ensuite sa jeune élève seule afin d'aller chercher les manuels scolaires qu'elle devait lui prêter.

MM-« On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle dans vingt minutes pour le dîner. »

EKW-« Bien professeur. » Dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu ses étranges chevaux son passé refaisait surface et son passé était loin d'être rose. Elle alla à la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau au visage pour se rafraîchir. Elle descendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur de métamorphose n'était pas encore arrivé et le directeur non plus. Elle salua les professeurs présents et s'installa à l'extrémité de la table. Lorsque Minerva arriva, elle vint s'installer à ses côtés et lui remis les livres qu'elle avait dans les mains.

MM-« Vous semblez bien triste depuis que vous avez vu les sombrals, miss. »

La jeune femme regarda sont aînée dans les yeux, la vieille femme pu voir l'éclat sombre de ceux de son élève.

EKW-« Mes parents… sont morts l'année dernière dans un accident de la route. J'étais avec eux lorsque ça s'est produit. Je revois encore leurs visages pleins de sang et le cou tordu de ma mère. Les secours ne comprenaient même pas comment j'avais fait pour m'en sortir intact, je n'avais qu'une légère coupure en haut de l'œil droit. J'ai du tout quitter, mes amis, ma maison, pour aller vivre chez ma sœur en France. »

Manu arrêta de parler et tourna son regard vers le plafond magique, les étoiles étaient déjà apparut.

MM-« D'où venez-vous? » Demanda la femme.

EKW-« De la même place que vous avez dit à monsieur Ollivander. Je viens plus précisément du Québec. Ma sœur étudie la littérature dans une grande école de la France et c'est pour ça que j'ai dû traverser l'Atlantique. Ce n'était pas un trop grand changement par rapport à la langue et je finirai sûrement par m'adapter si le copain de ma sœur peu arrêter d'être aussi gentil avec moi. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

MM-« Il… il… vous a agressé… »

EKW-« Non, disons que les fois où il a essayé je suis bien arrivée à me défendre. »

MM-« Que faisiez-vous en Angleterre alors? »

EKW-« J'avais toujours voulu voir Londres et j'ai décidé de traverser la manche avant le retour en classe afin de pouvoir visiter ce coin de pays qui m'avait toujours attiré. Ma sœur n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient en autant qu'elle n'est pas de trouble à cause de moi, elle se fout pas mal de ce que je fais surtout si ça lui permet d'être seul avec son copain. »

MM-« Vous n'avez pas dû vivre de bien beau moment depuis un an. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça. Elle mangea une ou deux bouchés de son repas qui était devenu froid mais elle arrêta là, raconter son histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers le centre de celle-ci, elle déposer une bourse devant Dumbledore.

EKW-« Je ne sais pas si ça couvre toutes les dépenses encourues pour moi mais dès que je pourrai avoir accès à mon compte, je vous rembourserai au complet. »

Dumbledore lui rendit sa bourse.

AD-« Vous n'avez pas à me rembourser, les fonds de l'école sont là pour ça. »

Elle remit à nouveau la bourse sur la table.

EKW-« Je suis sur qu'un jour quelqu'un en aura plus besoin que moi. »

Elle prit les livres qu'elle avait laissés au bout de la table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Rendue dans ses appartements, elle dévora littéralement le livre de métamorphose niveau un. Elle s'entraîna au sort que McGonagall lui avait appris dans le train et se coucha.

Elle passa toutes les journées avant l'arrivée des autres élèves à étudier et travailler avec ses professeurs afin d'avoir le plus de connaissance possible.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, laisser en d'autres si le chapitre vous plait._

* * *

Le matin de la répartition arriva, Manu était nerveuse. Comment allait-elle se débrouiller ? Après tout elle n'avait pas le niveau. Tous les professeurs l'avaient énormément aidés mais une semaine pour apprendre quatre ans de cours dans plusieurs matières différentes se n'était vraiment pas beaucoup. Elle avait surtout suivi des cours de métamorphose, de sortilège et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dumbledore avait jugé que les autres matières s'apprenaient bien en étudiant les livres. Après tout, on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de baguette magique en potion, en botanique, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et en Étude des Runes. La jeune fille apprenait rapidement. Elle n'avait eu besoin que de quelques essais pour réussir les premiers sorts. Elle était rendue à un niveau assez respectable selon ses professeurs. Elle entamait le livre de métamorphose de niveau 4 en prenant son petit déjeuner. Manu aurait voulu en savoir plus, elle était rendu au même niveau dans les trois matières qu'elle avait le plus approfondit mais ce n'était toujours pas assez selon elle. Le professeur Slughorn lui avait fait faire quelques potions durant la semaine et elle s'était bien débrouiller. En SCM et en Étude des Runes elle avait un peu moins de matière à apprendre, ces cours étant disponibles qu'au début de la troisième année.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva à la table pur le petit déjeuner alors que Manu finissait le sien, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

AD-« Alors prête pour le grand jour Miss Wolfe ? »

EKW-« Non, j'aurais eu besoin d'encore au moins une éternité pour réussir à tout apprendre. »

AD-« Voyons, voyons, tous les professeurs disent que vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien et je vous ai trouver également très bien lors des cours de défenses que je vous ai moi-même donnés. Vous réussirez, j'en suis sûr. » Dit le directeur avec son regard pétillant.

Manu pensa qu'il avait peut-être raison, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait jamais aimée la rentrée scolaire et si son incident au ministère de la magie n'était pas arrivé, elle serait entrée dans un collège en France à l'heure qu'il est. En se souvenant de ce détail, Manu se dit que sa sœur devait s'inquiétée. Elle avait pensé à un moyen d'avertir sa sœur et il fallait qu'elle en parle au professeur Dumbledore.

EKW-« Professeur Dumbledore, puis je vous demander quelque chose ? »

AD-« Allez-y ma chère. »

EKW-« Tout comme le temps passe ici, le temps à mon époque aussi avance et bien que ma sœur ne s'en fasse pas vraiment pour moi, je suis sûr qu'elle va commencer à se poser des questions vu mon absence. Ça fait déjà deux jours que je suis sensée être revenu chez elle. »

AD-« Je comprends votre inquiétude mais il n'y a aucune façon de communiquer avec le futur. J'essais de trouver une solution pour vous ramener à votre époque mais tant que je n'y serai pas parvenu, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. »

EKW-« Excusez moi de vous contredire mais je crois avoir trouvée une solution pour communiquer avec ma sœur. Si je lui écrivais une lettre et que je vous la remettais, le vous du futur, celui de mon époque, pourrait lui envoyer si vous la conserviez jusque là. »

AD-« Vous avez sans doute raison Miss Wolfe, ça pourrait fonctionner, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner votre lettre lorsque vous l'aurez écrite. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

EKW-« Merci professeur. »

La jeune fille se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements qu'elle quitterait à la fin de la journée. Manu voulait écrire la lettre à sa sœur le plus rapidement possible. Elle sortit une feuille de papier et un stylo du sac qu'elle avait le jour où elle avait fait ce saut dans le passé. Elle réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle pouvait lui écrire. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire qu'elle avait fait un saut dans le passé après avoir découvert le monde d'Harry Potter. Elle serait brève et donnerait le moins de détails possibles.

_Chère Mia,_

_Je suis restée à Londres où je me suis fait accepter dans un internat. Ils sont très strict ici mais je suis sûr que je vais m'y plaire. Je te téléphonerai ou t'écrirai à nouveau dès que je le pourrai, ils veulent qu'on coupe le plus possible les contacts avec l'extérieur afin de se consacrer à nos études. C'est difficile mais je veux vraiment réussir, je veux que nos parents puissent être fière de moi là-haut. A la prochaine._

_Je t'aime,_

_Manu xxx_

C'était court mais efficace. Elle mit la lettre de côté, elle la donnerait à Dumbledore au déjeuner, et continua de lire son livre de métamorphose. Tous les professeurs lui avaient donnés congé pour aujourd'hui, ils avaient plein de chose de dernières minutes à préparer et ils croyaient que la jeune fille devait se détendre avant l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Après le déjeuner, Manu décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Elle amena son balai avec elle. Elle ne s'en était servie qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse. Elle adorait voler et elle ne savait pas comment ça ni pourquoi mais le vol en balai c'était comme inné chez elle. Après quelques tours du terrain de Quidditch en balai et une longue promenade le long du lac, Manu retourna à ses appartements pour se changer. Les élèves arriveraient bientôt. Son uniforme et sa robe vêtus, la jeune femme quitta pour la dernière fois les appartements qui furent siens pendant la dernière semaine. Dans moins d'une heure, elle saurait dans quelles maisons elle allait être.

Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà installé à sa place habituelle et il lui fit un sourire. Il ne restait que deux places de libre à la table des professeurs. Tout ceux qui manquaient et le nouveau professeur de DCFM étaient arrivé la veille. Elle ne les avait pas tous rencontré encore. Manu savait qu'il manquait McGonagall et l'autre place devait être celle d'Hagrid, elle avait vu le demi géant le soir précédent. Elle s'était demandée à son arrivée si l'homme était déjà en poste à cette époque. McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle.

MM-« Ils arrivent. Venez avec moi, Miss Wolfe. »

La directrice de la maison Griffondor la conduisit dans une petite salle adjacente et lui dit :

MM-« Attendez moi ici pendant que je vais chercher les premières années. »

La jeune fille n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son professeur revienne avec les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. McGonagall leur expliqua comment ça allait se passer et les conduisit dans la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux furent tous éblouis par le plafond magique. Minerva s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et Dumbledore prit la parole.

AD-« Bienvenue à tous. Une nouvelle année commence et avec elle vient de nouveaux règlements ou plutôt de nouveaux objets interdits. Vous pouvez consultez la liste de ses objets dans le bureau de notre concierge. Avant la répartition, juste un rappel pour certains anciens qui semblent souvent l'oublier et un avertissement pour les nouveaux, la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Et maintenant assez parlé, place à la répartition. »

Le professeur Flitwick apporta un banc et le choixpeau magique au professeur McGonagall. Le chapeau fut posé sur le banc, une fente s'ouvrit dans celui-ci et il se mit à chanter :

_Au temps où je fus créer,_

_On me donna toute la volonté._

_Chaque fondateur déversa en moi_

_Un peu de son pouvoir et de sa foi._

_Des jours sombres vont venir_

_Et je ne peux que vous instruire._

_La force de Poudlard fut autrefois_

_Les maisons vivant dans la joie._

_Aujourd'hui tant de déchirures_

_Risquent de faire tomber ses murs._

_Au départ d'un des fondateurs cela arriva_

_Et Poudlard en réchappa._

_Mon devoir est de vous séparer_

_Afin de mieux vous rassembler._

_Ces dernières années,_

_Ma tâche a échouée._

_J'espère qu'avec une nouvelle génération,_

_Il y aura une plus grande approbation._

_Maintenant laissez moi vous guider_

_Vers le chemin de votre destinée._

_Courageux, hardi et fort,_

_Tels sont les qualités de Griffondor._

_Tout Poufsouffle est juste et loyal_

_Et sa patiente n'a pas d'égale._

_Malin et roublard,_

_Tels sont les Serpentards._

_Petit Serdaigle érudit,_

_Tu es sage et réfléchi._

_Godric et Helga,_

_Salazar et Rowena._

_Différents mais amis,_

_Séparés mais jamais ennemis._

_Tel devrait être les maisons_

_Serpent, aigle, blaireau et griffon._

_A la vie, à la mort uni_

_Pour combattre tous les soucis._

_Comme vous êtes informés,_

_Ma tâche doit ici s'achever._

_Remettez-vous en à mon jugement_

_Et n'oubliez pas mes avertissements._

A la fin de la chanson, chaque élève de première année passa sous le choixpeau puis vit le tour de Manu.

MM-« Emmanuel Wolfe »

Le directeur fit part aux autres élèves que Manu entrait en cinquième année.

La jeune fille s'avança vers son professeur de métamorphose et s'installa sur le banc. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et Manu pu l'entendre lui parler :

_« Hum, oui, oui, je vois. Tu as vécu beaucoup de chose dernièrement et tu les as tous traversé avec courage, tu irais sûrement bien à Griffondor. En même temps aux vues de tout ce que tu as appris au cours des derniers jours on pourrait dire que tu es une érudit alors tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle. Griffondor-Serdaigle, c'est un choix difficile. Je laisserai cependant la balance penchée du côté de Griffondor. »_

Le choixpeau cria son choix et Manu se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors. Une jeune fille rousse lui fit signe qu'il y avait une place près d'elle et Manu se dirigea vers elle.

« Bonjour Emmanuel, je suis Lili Evans. »

EKW-« Salut Lili. Tu peux m'appeler Manu c'est moins long et tout le monde m'appelle ainsi. »

LE-« Bien Manu. Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Alice Stanford mais tu peux l'appeler Lys. » Dit-elle en désignant la jeune fille assise devant elle.

Alice n'était pas très grande, ses cheveux sombres encadraient un visage un peu joufflu et elle avait de magnifiques yeux bruns.

Dumbledore fit apparaître les plats après avoir dit quelques mots et présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM, M. Julius Williams.

Les trois filles mangèrent tranquillement. Manu répondait aux questions des deux autres jeunes filles. Le directeur avait dit à Emmanuel de dire qu'elle venait d'une école en Amérique et qu'elle préférait ne pas trop parler de son passé. Il était vrai que la jeune fille ne tenait pas vraiment à parler de son passé, avec la mort de ses parents et son déménagement en France ressortait surtout les mauvais souvenirs et elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Evans et Stanford acceptèrent le choix de leur nouvelle condisciple et décidèrent de lui parler de Poudlard.

Le dîner prit fin et Lili qui affichait fièrement son insigne de préfète regroupa les premières années pour les conduire à la salle commune des Griffondors. Manu et Lys suivirent derrière eux. La salle commune des griffons se trouvait en haut d'une tout et ses teintes rouges et ors procuraient une sensation de chaleur. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent attendre la préfète dans des fauteuils près d'une cheminée. Lili les rejoignit rapidement et elles reprirent leur conversation. Deux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune se dirigèrent vers elle.

« Tu ne nous as pas présenter à ta nouvelle amie, belle Lili. »

LE-« Potter, arrête de m'appeler ainsi. »

Le garçon qui était avec le dit Potter n'arrêtait pas de fixer Manu et Lili se décida à les présenter à sa nouvelle amie, de toute façon elle entendrait parler d'eux bien assez rapidement.

LE-« Manu, je te présente James Potter et Sirius Black, ils font partis d'un groupe qui se sont donné le nom de Maraudeur avec deux autres garçons. Ceux sont eux là-bas. » Elle fit un signe vers deux jeunes hommes qui jouaient aux échecs dans un coin. « Le plus grand c'est Remus Lupin et l'autre Peter Pettigrew. Si tu veux mon avis tu es mieux de te tenir loin de ces deux-ci. » Dit-elle en pointant James et Sirius.

LE-« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez partir. »

JP-« Nous préférons rester avec vous, belle Lili. »

LE-« Potter, fiche nous la paix. »

JP-« Mais Lili… »

LE-« POTTER ! » Hurla la préfète.

Remus qui se trouvait être préfet de Griffondor lui aussi, vint chercher ses amis avant que ces deux-ci s'attirent des ennuis

Les jeunes filles continuèrent à parler un peu avant de monter dans leur dortoir pour y passer la nuit.


End file.
